User blog:AkihsulKaz/SHPC the PRPC Reboot, Genesis and Combo, and more important things!
Alright so, if there's still anyone alive in this wiki, as you can see, I am right now renaming a lot of my pages, specifically Spectrum Harmony!. Last May 12th I asked if I should rename my series Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! to either Spectrum Jewel Pretty Cure! or Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure! and SHPC was the chosen name. Now after that I eventually did renamed PRPC to SHPC and all those stuff. Then I got inactive, I got active a month later when school has begun but lasted for bit since I only just kind of checked activity at that point. A few days after that post I eventually stopped checking on this wiki due to my focus on school activities. Now last week a friend of mine who works with me with Goddess Elementals! suddenly chatted at our group chat for GEPC, which brought us back to Moonlight Grace Pretty Cure, of course I was shocked, so was my other ally for this project. That was how we eventually decide to continue with GEPC, since we stopped talking with each other about it last year. So we decided to give GEPC a little reboot and actually plan out the things rather than just roleplaying. That's how I remembered SHPC and my other fanseries here. I remembered I was supposed to be renaming the cures, since, well, their names actually didn't make sense since I only just thought of random names.That's when I returned and opened up my list and started renaming things. I'll eventually go on character designing since the drawings are pretty old and I don't like the design that much for some. I am also going to be redesigning the uniform, renaming some minor characters, revising the plot, and eventually I might go on with the actual story while dragging on to editing characters based on the events of the story. Although I'm gonna write out the entire story first then post the chapter one by one so that I don't have to change the story all over again while doing this. Yes, this may take a while but it'll be worth the wait. The actual thing may go on next year or something, it depends on how much time I spend on it. I will of course mainly focus on my studies for now. But if I have free time, I'm going to be doing my work for this. Another thing you may have noticed is that SHPC's successor is not S!LPC (which I'm also probably renaming once SHPC is near its end) anymore but now GPC, aka Genesis Pretty Cure!. Why's that? I also mentioned in my June blog that I'm going to be merging my two franchises, FnF Pretty Cure and Fandom Cure. And I wanted to move Genesis to the second part, mainly because I also wanted to work on this as much as SHPC considering it is a Homestuck based series. So there will be some GPC edits here and there. Now other than GPC, CPC or Combo Pretty Cure will also be moved as third, since, like, Splash Star, is a spin-off series for Genesis, just like the thing it is based from, Combostuck. And indeed like Splash Star, each Cure will be having two forms, which was actually a coincidence. Combo Pretty Cure also has a likelihood of getting scrapped mainly because my buddy who works with me for Combostuck is inactive as of now and we haven't gotten to work on this much. And it's a bit hard on how to make the two forms, since it's supposed to be a parallel to the pairs in Combostuck, which are two separate entities. I don't want to make a 24-person team, but I thought that there would be two separate teams working together. Of course this would mean it's still sorta a 24-person team but the thing is, it's like the Red and Blue teams of Homestuck. Like those teams, they both race each other on to their goal in the series, in which will find themselves teaming up to get that said goal. I liked the idea, so CPC will possibly stay on. And based on how this is going this might as well be the longest series in the franchise. Relooking at my series, it feels that SHPC is the only series that isn't majorly based off something. Genesis it's Homestuck, Combo it's Combostuck, Sparkle! Love it's Pretty Rhythm (Rainbow Live specifically), Lovely Paradise it's NekoPara (at least the SFW side of the darn thing), Season Wonder it's SuperNova (previously known as TokiDoki Brigade), and Natural Star it's Super Siblings. I find this quite much problematic. And looking at the scrapped ones, majority were series that weren't based on anything. The only thing that were based off of something were Dreaming Fantasy and that one series I forgot its name, which were based from PriPara and Aikatsu respectively. So, now what? Do we swap the non-based and based ones? I wouldn't, even if the non-based were indeed non-based, their motifs were still there. Miracle Melody was music, and the others were mainly like Max Heart and Smile. So, am I only left with 3 seasons? Well, possibly yes, I mean, I could always add more the farther I go. I mean I made so many series but I haven't even done anything for the one first series. So, in short, Prism Rainbow! is my very first fan series, and as well as the very first series in this wiki. And it's been almost 2 years since its creation. Last May I proposed on renaming PRPC into what it's known today, Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!. 2014-2015 me was not...really what I was expecting now so I decided to rename everything for SHPC. Basically SHPC is the reboot of PRPC. Starting from the characters to the items and antagonists to the places and to the designs and once everything's set the story comes in. Once everything is written the chapter will be posted one by one as well as more information. On my previous blog last June I mentioned merging Fandom Cure and FnF Pretty Cure. And I did, and now Genesis Pretty Cure! and Combo Pretty Cure! are now the second and third series respectively, while Sparkle! Love Pretty Cure becomes the fourth. This is because I always put as much attention to GPC! as I do for SHPC, resulting into few edits regarding that series. CPC is the spin-off of GPC! with some flaws which was eventually solve so CPC is still staying. All my series except SHPC are based off of something, and I find that not good. So for now, Sparkle! Love Pretty Cure, Lovely Paradise Pretty Cure and its sequel Sweet, Season Wonder Pretty Cure! and Natural Star Pretty Cure! will all be scrapped. New series will eventually be added farther down the series but for now we will only have SHPC, GPC and CPC. So if possible I would like to request CureHibiki to delete S!LPC and any pages related to that at our fellow fanseries wiki Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki if possible, since I'm not exactly an admin there. So anymore things I have forgotten will be in a new blog or edited here, depending on the context. For now, I will see you later. Category:Blog posts